1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the distribution and retail sales of products for human consumption such as food and drug products and, more particularly, to a tamper-proof method of distributing and selling such products.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
For many years food and drug products have been distributed and sold in an unprotected manner with the products typically being distributed in various types of containers which could be easily opened and closed without the knowledge of third parties. As a result of this type of distribution and sales, in recent years food and drug products have been tampered with at some stage in the manufacturing, distribution or sales process resulting in poisonous substances being incorporated into the products and unwary purchasers consuming the products.
In an attempt to preclude such tampering, containers, bottles, or the like are now being sealed by most companies to discourage tampering. This is done usually by providing closures for the containers, bottles, or the like which readily evidence tampering. In this manner, a consumer will theoretically be apprised of the fact that a bottle which he or she may be purchasing has been tampered with and should not be purchased or consumed.
However, sophisticated methods of tampering with products, even those sealed in newly designed tamper-proof bottles or the like, have been devised and allow one to inject lethal substances into the bottle as with a hypodermic needle, or to reseal a bottle that has been opened and tampered with in a manner such that a normal consumer would not be aware of the tampering.
Accordingly, while many attempts have been made at designing tamper-proof bottles or the like, they have not been totally satisfactory and the frequency of tampering with food and drug products continues to be a serious problem.